A Voice
by Gently-BlueLeaves4080
Summary: Sequel to 'A Heart'. Ever since they found Alfred again, Matthew went mute. But when he has another chance to make things right, is he willing to Forget, Forgive, and Live? Light RUSCAN, Implied RUSAME
1. Chapter 1

**Well hear's the mentioned ****sequel. I highly recommend that you should read 'A Heart' first in case you haven't to make it make sense. Once again this will be sad and tragic but less gory. Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ever since they found Alfred lying on the ground surrounded by sunflowers with snow clutched to his chest. Matthew had lost it.

When his brother first died when he was ten, it had been hard. But Matthew stayed strong for his parents. His parents however, were a nervous wreck. They tried not to cry in front of Matthew so they did in the night concealed in their room. They thought Matthew couldn't hear, but he did. He heard their back braking sobs. Their gasping for breath. Their whimpers. Every last one of them.

Matthew was a kind, nice boy but after what Ivan did to their family, killing Alfred and making his parents depressed beyond help, he cursed Ivan beyond what was healthy. It didn't help that his father had books on black magic stored in plain sight.

And yet when he saw his brother on the ground, every bad thing about Ivan disappeared. His parents told him that it wasn't true but Matthew knew better. It was Ivan who had resurrected his brother by sacrificing himself. The attached limbs on Alfred were more proof.

Matthew felt guilty beyond words even though it wasn't his fault. He was traumatized. He stopped speaking.

He was only twelve when his brother had died the second time. He had screamed towards the heavens till his voice was hoarse. Till he used up all his voice. He fainted after that and lapsed into a coma. When he finally woke up, he never spoke another word.

His parents tried to live a normal life and forget but how could Matthew ever forget? He was often bullied by people but he didn't give a damn.

Sometimes Matthew considered death but he knew he would still be haunted by the guilt. Even now he often felt followed but there couldn't actually be someone stalking him, could there?

* * *

** When typing, I usually listen to music and **Soundless Voice, off vocal** and** Proof of Life, Off Vocal **and**River Flows In You** Starts playing and now I feel extremely sad. If you wanna feel the same way I suggest you listen to that but yeah. Like 'A Heart' it's going to be short but not too short. Till then, See ya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew stared at the boy. He was his age, maybe a bit an older by a year or two no less.

Matthew found him when he was walking home from school. For a change, he decided to turn around and look back. And there he was, Ivan. But he died, he was in the past wasn't he?

But standing behind him was none other than Ivan himself save for a cut down on years. Rather than being around his brother's age, he was young. He still wore the same scarf suggesting that he probably got it when he was even younger.

But that wasn't the problem here. It was the fact that Ivan was here. Matthew took a hesitant step towards him.

Ivan didn't flinch though he took a step back. Matthew tried again a bit more sure-footed. Ivan moved back again. They repeated again over and over. Finally Matthew tried something else. He turned around and stepped forward, away from Ivan. This time Ivan took a step towards Matthew.

It was like trying to chase after the past. You simply couldn't. You couldn't go back. The only choices you had been to either dwell in it and cast yourself in despair or move forward although your past will always follow you.

It struck Matthew that that was what Ivan was doing. He turned to the other boy. He was still there. A curious thought occurred to Matthew.

He took a step forward but decreased the distance that it usually covered. Ivan did the same. Matthew made an annoyed face. He wondered whether anyone else could see him.

Matthew looked around to see if anyone else was there. The streets were empty. They always were. There was barely anyone around anymore. As if they had all disappeared and/or died when they found Alfred again.

Matthew shook his head, that was all in the past. He had to move on. Ivan was a perfect example. So Matthew stood a bit straighter than usual and headed home. All the while the strange Russian spirit(?) of a boy followed him home. Neither had uttered a single word throughout the whole ordeal.


	3. Chapter 3

Though Matthew was mute, he still communicated with his parents when necessary through sign-language. However, his parents weren't the best at it. They often misunderstood things.

Matthew was trying to tell them about Ivan. Actually his parents had comprehended it 100% perfectly. But they thought that Matthew had gone crazy.

The Brit and French exchanged sad looks with each other. They took Matthew to the living room and sat him down. Unbeknownst to them, Ivan had followed and sat himself down on the big leather couch as well.

"Matthew, if we are right, then there's a boy following you and he appears to look like," His father, Arthur paused then begrudgingly says, "Ivan."

Matthew nodded pleased that his parents had understood for once.

"Oh mon dui." His mother, Francisca cried and embraced her only living son.

Matthew was confused. He looked over and then saw Ivan. He desperately motioned them over to look at him lest he disappeared. To his parent though, Ivan was not there and neither their youngest son's sanity.

Matthew was hurt beyond recovery. Why? Why didn't they see him? Why did they refuse not to look? Where those looks of pity?

His father had also joined in on the embrace and he could feel the wetness of their tears on his frail shoulders.

Matthew tried to tell them wrong. He tried to tell them, but no words, not even a sound came out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I fear that not many people know that there is a seqel to 'A Heart'. In fact that story is fifth popular of all my sories while this is ninth...Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Matthew was heart-broken when he found that no one else could see Ivan. How was he supposed to cope if they couldn't? How could he confined someone with all his troubles?

It wasn't fair was all he thought when he looked at the taller boy who always followed him wherever he went. Matthew just wished that he would go away.

Despite that though, Ivan had become his only friend. He never needed to talk to Ivan and he understood when Ivan didn't talk to him. Ivan's chilidish smile said all.

One day when Matthew turned to look at the boy who he knew with absolute certaintey was there, he saw Ivan holding two gleaming objects. Matthew's eyes widened.

In Ivan's hands were two swords.

* * *

**A bit short but not much longer...Review plz? Till then, See ya~!**


	5. Chapter 5

One look at the two weapons in Ivan's hands said all. Matthew understood. It was so obvious, it was a mystery as to why he had never thought of it before.

Matthew took one sword and kissed Ivan on the lips. Ivan simply smiled. After that they both raised the tips swords to their necks.

"Thank you." Whispered Matthew. Ivan nodded in understanment and replied. But Matthew couldn't hear him and all he caught was a 'Da.'

But Matthew was not curious enough to ask what he said. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to listen or he wouldn't be able to carry out what he was doing now.

And then they both pushed the swords into their necks, going deeper and deeper till they couldn't comprehend.

Later~

Police surrounded the area trying to find out what happened. Trying to find clues as to why there was a mass amount of blood on the pavement. There were no bodies in the area. They had a full sweep done on the neighborehood and all the houses searched and yet nothing. They ran blood and DNA tests on the abundant samples but to no avail. It was as if the blood just fell from the sky, as if it was hurting.

But Arthur and Francisca knew something more. When they were shown the pool of blood, they saw an image of their son and for a breif flash, they saw Ivan. After that their son had gone missing. Raising the question, 'Was Ivan real?'

* * *

** Oh, I'm sorry if this made you sad, really am. But it was a tragedy...Hehe, Im so twisted ;u;. Oh and this is not the end, there should be one or two more ch. after this, I promise this ends better than 'A Heart'! Till then, See ya~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew Williams woke up in a white room. White walls, white beds, white sheets, white lamp post, white light.

Wight light, eh? He must've been crazy.

He couldn't think anymore for he was in a bone crushing hug.

"Ivan." He blurted out using his voice after half a year.

The person who had embraced his drew away to reveal a confused yet immeasurably happy mother with tears in her eyes. Fransica, that's who it was. Oh.

Arthur came in too. He was so shocked he dropped his tea and ran over to Matthew and hugged him as well. His tea was completely ignored. Strange, he never did that after Alfred's death. Tea was like it was his drug.

They spoke into his ears at light speed. Matthew fortunately caught a few words here and there. Enough to get the fact that he was in a coma for over six months and today was Alfred's death date.

Strange, he thought that he had woken up already from that. So everything was...A dream? Like Alice in Wonderland?

But what about Ivan, he seemed so real! It-it couldn't be nothing but just a dream.

'Come on think Matthew you're a smart boy.' A voice sounded in his head. Strange it sounded like...Alfred's? No he must be going crazy. Besides, his voice sounded like Alfred's only softer.

What a minute, Alfred...and today's his death date. Ooooh, now he got it.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems I'm rushin but I'm determimed to finish this motha fugder off before school...XD. Till then, See ya~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew had concluded that it was Ivan's way saying sorry to him. Of letting him know that he didn't hold anything against him.

After that Matthew Williams grew up to be a psycologist, helping people with their problems. But sometimes, it is wondered if he did that to get rid of his own problems. To immerse yourself in others' worries to get rid of yours. A diversion.

As for Arthur and Francisca, they divorced each other after a happy marriage lasting for twenty years. They found that they could not be happy with each anymore. They fought and bickered constantly. Both went back to their respective countries. One Britain, the other France. It is unknown if they ever talked again. All had one wish though, to be buried next to where the rest of their lineage lay. In Matthew's case, next to his wife who died before him, a Belarussian. Ivan's sister.

Arthur was the first to die of old age. He went peacefully. No one but his Welsh brother knew and he told no one. Francisca went next after a heart attack. A bit more publically, but hidden to most. Finally lonely Matthew died, foolishly thinking that both his parents were alive. Meaning that no one knew he died save for the people who buried after finding him.

Not a single one dwelved in the past, they all moved forward.

* * *

**Well its finally done and I don't think I'll ever write in this AU again cuz everyones dead...**


End file.
